


A Family of our Own

by abstractSilver (Starlightstiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Tickling, irritated Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightstiel/pseuds/abstractSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a little bit ticklish. Castiel is having a one of those nights. Sam is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family of our Own

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this for a prompt on the kink-meme, but it COMPLETELY Changed from what it was supposed to be, so I decided to post it here instead.

“Cas!” Dean gasped, trying to stifle the extremely unmanly sound about to make its way out of his throat. The angel was- god the angel was actually trying to _tickle_ him. He tried to roll away from the onslaught, but Cas was relentless. It wasn't until Dean actually fell off the edge of the couch and winced in pain as his tailbone made contact with the hard floor that there was any relief. 

Cas looked somewhat repentant as Dean rubbed his aching ass tenderly and grumbled something about personal space. Cas helped him to his feet and gave him an apologetic pat on the shoulder. The chastened look on the angel's face was enough to make the hunter instantly regret his grumpiness. 

“Whats gotten into you tonight, anyways?” He chuckled, brushing Cas' hand off of him and making his way toward the kitchen for another cup of coffee. They had been researching all night for their latest case, and the liquid energy was the only thing keeping Dean on his feet. Sam glanced up from his pile of books on the desk, giving them both an annoyed look. 

“If you two are going to screw around, go do it somewhere else.”

“Sorry, Sam.” Cas intoned deeply, sitting back on the couch and picking up yet another book. Dean returned shortly after with two coffees, setting one down in front of Cas and immediately downing half of the other in a single gulp. 

“You should watch your caffeine consumption.” Cas said seriously, taking a small sip out of his own mug. “Too much can cause heart problems.” 

“Not too worried about that.” Dean chuckled, cracking open the next book in his pile and scanning a random page. They continued in silence for a while, Dean trying his hardest to focus on the words in front of him. It wasn't until he realized he was reading the same paragraphs over and over that he wasn't going to be much use without some rest. It didn't help that Cas kept _fidgeting_. He wasn't sure what had gotten into his angel tonight, but whatever it was, Cas could not sit still to save his life. It was incredibly distracting. Sam seemed to notice it too, if his annoyed huff was anything to go by. 

“Seriously?” He glared over at where Dean and Cas were sitting on the couch, obviously aware that neither of them were really getting any research done. “Just- go away and stop distracting me.” 

Dean bolted up immediately, relieved that he finally had an excuse to get away from this boring-ass research. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to sleep with all of the caffeine coursing through his veins, but anything was better than this. He dumped the rest of his coffee in the kitchen on his way back to his bedroom, smirking slightly when he noticed that Cas was following him eagerly. So _that_ is why the damn angel couldn't sit still. 

He had barely closed the door when Cas leaped at him, pushing him back onto the bed and straddling his hips. Dean laughed loudly, not even caring if Sam heard. Hell, he hoped he did. It would be revenge for forcing Dean to sit there doing research for _hours_. Cas grinned widely at Dean's obvious pleasure, running his hands up and down the hunter's sides eagerly and playfully. It felt good at first, but then his touches turned feather light, and Dean suddenly choked out a surprised giggle. The damn angel was tickling him again! 

“C-Cas!” He laughed hysterically, trying to twist away from those unrelenting fingers. The angel just continued to smile widely, pinning Dean's body to the bed with his own as he continued to find every single spot that left the hunter nearly crying with laughter. 

“W-what... are you d-doing!” Dean managed to choke out in between giggles, trying to pull his legs up and flip the angel on his back. It was futile. Cas was obviously on a mission, and he was not going to be deterred. 

Cas seemed to realize when Dean couldn't take it anymore, he reluctantly pulled his hands away from the squirming hunter. Dean panted heavily as he sat up, fixing the angel with a confused but pleased expression. “What the hell was that for, Cas?” 

“I enjoy seeing you smile... and hearing you laugh. You haven't done enough of either lately.” Cas admitted, a slight blush tinting his cheeks/ Dean felt a deep warmth flood his chest as he pulled the angel into a tight embrace. It had been months since _that_ day, but the sorrow still clung to all of them like a thick fog they just couldn't navigate away from. It felt wrong, somehow, to be happy. Not after what they had lost. 

“I'm sorry, Cas.” Dean whispered, looking down at the comforter and pulling away slightly. “I just... I can't.” 

“I know.” The angel responded softly, then leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to the hunter's forehead. “But Dean, you can talk to me. I'm here for you.” 

“You're such a sap.” Dean replied with a halfhearted chuckle, flopping back on the bed and yawning. Cas crawled up behind him and wrapped his arms around the hunter, placing another soft kiss to the back of his neck. 

“You love it.” 

“Don't push me.” Dean muttered affectionately, shifting slightly and pulling the blanket up to cover them both. Cas didn't reply, just nuzzled closer and continued to press feather-light kisses against the hunter. “...Hey Cas?” 

“Hm...?” Cas questioned, stroking the hunter's sides gently. 

“Just- don't leave, okay? Don't ever leave again.” Dean replied after a moment of silence, so quiet he was almost inaudible. Cas felt his heart break.

“I'm not going anywhere, Dean. We're in this together.” He felt Dean's body relax in his arms as sleep cradled him, but it didn't stop him from pressing one more kiss to the back of his ear. A gentle promise. “We're a family.”


End file.
